Owned
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and was given a wishing stone, a stone that would give him the one thing in the entire world he would want more than anything ells.  What does the stone have to do with him tracking down Draco Malfoy in France Slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord. No one really knew how, in fact no one really wanted to know, they just wanted to put the war behind them and move on. So the Final battle remained a mystery to the public, but to those who were close to Harry, the piece began to be put together in a picture that didn't quite add up, that is until a few weeks later, when the Daily Prophet announced that Harry Potter deserved a reward, and that one reporter, (not Rita Skeeter) had managed to acquire a rare magical object, commonly called a wishing stone, and wished to present it to Harry, in the hopes that she could be the one to write about what Harry Potter wanted to be his more than anything. In the end, the woman was so shocked by what she learned, that she gave up being a Journalist, and moved to France.

Draco Malfoy had gone off the grid, both the magical and the tech one. Once he was sure his mother was safe and out of harm's way, he had booked it and had never looked back. He gave up everything he had ever know, his magic, his wealth, his friends, his family, his blood, and it was probably the hardest things he had ever done, but he didn't regret it. He liked the simple life he had build for himself. In the last year he had managed to turn four acres of wasteland and turn it into a profitable industry that would allow him the few comforts he still craved. He worked hard, from the frigid morning just before the sun rose to long after it set. The little muggle village a dozen miles down the mountain had begun boasting to other neighboring villages that Draco's, or in this case David's, was the best wine on the mountain, and Draco was soon making nearly a hundred Dollars a bottle.

The best part of Draco's life, that he had built for himself, was his garden. His mother had always loved her garden, had picked out every flower and tree in it, and her mother before her had been the same. Draco, had discovered that the true beauty of a garden, and running his hands through the dirt, and above all ells, he loved making some form of life flourish from his ministrations.

Draco had spent a long day, fixing one of the drainage ditches, and had barely remembered to pick a few of the ripened tomatoes before heading into his little abode. Draco had just gotten in the door and had just maneuvered around in the dark, tiny kitchen, enough to drop the tomatoes on the counter before reaching for the matches to light the gas lamps. Draco's fingers fumbled across the edge of the counter, he had been sure he had left them… "Looking for these?"

Draco forgot about the matches, turning he ran out of the darkened kitchen and into the small clearing outside his home, if he could just get up and into the vineyard he could escape, but before he had gotten halfway through the clearing, he was tackled from behind. As Draco struggled, the man held him firmly down and asked, "Why are you trying to get away?"

Draco snarled, "I am not going to Azkaban!"

The man laughed and said, "You right, you're not going to Azkaban."

Draco was still struggling, but the man had him in a good solid pin, and wasn't letting up, but that didn't mean Draco gave up, it only meant he re-doubled his efforts at escape. After a few minutes the man whispered right into his ear, "I already told you I'm not going to take you to Azkaban, hell I'm not even an Aurora yet, so why are you still struggling?"

Draco panted out, "If you not here to take me to Azkaban then you must be here to get some sort of revenge or something, knowing you it's probably something stupid but I'm not just going to sit here and take it."

Draco gasped as suddenly he was rolled onto his back, looking up at the smiling face of one Harry Potter. Draco paused in his struggles, confused by the genuine amusement on his face, and Harry, asked with a small laugh, "You think I'm here to get revenge on you? You saved my life."

Draco frowned, stopping the majority of his struggled he asked, "Then why the hell did you come here?"

Harry smiled brighter and said, "Can't I have come just to see you?"

And that was all Draco, needed to hear to resume his struggles, because that didn't make any rational sense at all. Apparently, Harry had not been expecting him to resume his struggles, nor did he expect Draco to head-butt him. Harry reeled back from the pain just enough that Draco was able to get to his feet and make a break for the vineyard, but again, before he could get there, he was tackled to the ground. The time was not as clean a tackle, Harry, caught Draco on his side, and on the way down his ankle twisted and his arm came in-between him and his falling body. There was a small _snap_ and Draco's whole arm hurt, but whatever Harry had planned was not going to be good, so he continued to struggle. Harry, who also herd the small snap, continued to keep Draco pinned as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Draco ignored him, ignored the pain, which was only getting worse, and continued to struggle. After a few minutes, Harry, still concerned that he had hurt Draco, said, "Draco, stop struggling."

Draco froze up, his muscles were tense, but he stopped struggling. Harry carefully rolled Draco over onto his back and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Draco snarled, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Harry smiled and said, "I was hoping to keep that little secret a secret, but you leave me know other choice. Draco, tell me where you are hurt?"

Draco instantly said, "My arm and my ankle… what the hell!"

Harry sighed and said, "Calm down. Tell me, how bad is it?"

Draco fought to keep his heart rate up in anger, but couldn't as he said calmly, "I just twisted my ankle, but I landed on my arm, it's probably broken."

Harry frowned at that and said, "Do you have any supplies for a broken bone?"

Draco just stared at Harry, he was trying really hard to figure out what was going on, after a minute Harry, said, "Draco, answer the question."

Draco groaned out, "I've got a stash of healing potions, but I don't want to waste them on something as little as this."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and said, "You have a broken arm."

Draco glared and said, "Yeah, but it's just an arm, Muggles fix that all the time without magic, I'm not wasting top great healing potion when there's a doctor down the road who does this stuff all the time."

Harry had a disbelieving look as he looked into Draco's eyes, as though expecting him to take the words back. After a minute Harry sighed and said, "Okay,"

Draco frowned, because he wasn't sure what Harry was saying okay to, the frown disappeared in an expression of horror, when Harry proceeded to pick him up, bridal style, "What are you doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I'm taking you inside, it's dark and cold out here."

Draco was just too confused, and embarrassed to actual say anything ells, till Harry moved to set him on the bed, "Wait."

Harry paused and asked, "What?"

Draco groaned and said, "I just washed the sheets, I'm not getting in all dirty."

Harry sighed, and said, "Then where do you want me to set you down at?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I can stand just fine on my own" At Harry's raised eyebrow Draco said, "set me down on the coach."

Once Harry had done just that he stood up and asked, "Which way to the doctors house?"

Draco snorted and said, "Potter, just hand me the phone."

Harry, frowned and looked in the direction Draco had pointed, and there was cell phone. Harry raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything Draco said, "The doctor's wife insisted I get one, just in case something like this happened, since this house is too old to have electricity, the things always off so I've don't have to worry about keeping it plugged in."

Harry, nodded, but he was still really confused by Draco, the boy he knew back in his school days would have never lived in this sort of place, never would have even talked to muggles. Draco took the phone with his uninjured hand, flipped it open and turned it on. Harry was surprised at how quickly he got into the contacts and hit the only number in there. Harry could just hear the ringing, after five rings a young girl's voice said, "Bonjour!"

Draco smiled and said, "Peut t' mis tes papa?"

The girl giggled, and after a moment a man said, "Bonjour."

Draco sighed and said, "Gabriel, is your brother around?"

The man, Gabriel gasped and said, "David?" The man's English was thick with his accent, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Draco snorted and said, "I might have broken my arm."

Gabriel made a clucking noise and said, "Didn't my brother just take out half a dozen stitches a few weeks ago? What did you do this time?"

Draco sighed and said, "It's a long story, I'll tell you all about it on laundry night. Tell your brother not to bring his wife."

Draco hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Gabriel will talk your ear off if you let him, and I only have like ten minutes on this thing."

Draco set the phone down on the little side table beside his coach as Harry lit the gas lamps and took a closer look around. It was pretty much just one big room, and this to confused Harry, because this was obviously Draco's home. After Harry had looked around a bit and finally wandered back to have a seat in the rickety rocking chair next to the coach, Draco asked, "Alright so why are you here?"

Harry shot back, "Why are you?" When Draco just gave him an angry glare, Harry said, "I needed to be sure, I didn't really believe it." At Draco's frown, Harry said, "there was a photo of you, for your wine in the local newspaper, I couldn't believe it, and so I had to see for myself."

Draco frowned and asked, "Why are you even in France?"

Harry rocked back in the chair and said, "You're mom said you'd go to France if you didn't want to be found."

Draco looked uncomfortable, and he cradled his throbbing arm to his chest. He bit his lip and asked, "Why? You said you didn't want to get revenge."

Harry sighed and said, "Have you heard about the wishing stone? The one the Reporter for the Daily Prophet got a hold of?"

Draco frowned and said, "So some reporter's got an ownership rock, what does that have to do with you being here in France?"

Harry asked, "You really did cut yourself off from the magical world, the reporter thought I deserved a reward for killing Voldemore, so she gave it to me."

Draco ran his good hand through his hair and asked, "So?"

Harry sighed and said, "Everyone said, that it didn't matter that I didn't think I wanted anything, the stone would find the one thing that would… that I would want most in the entire world, and make it mine."

Draco finally snapped, "Just tell me already."

Harry winced and said, "It gave me you."

Draco blinked, then said with a dead voice, "What?"

Harry frowned and said, "Apparently, by magic law, I own you."

Draco's eyes went wide and he shouted, "What!"

Draco looked like he was going to start screaming and ranting again, when a knock came from the door.

Maybe little evil harry


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: The reporter in the very beginning moved to France, that really isn't relevant, she's in a completely different part of France (I kind of forgot I sent her there really), she was trying to get away from Britain and Harry and did not know that Harry was going to go to France to find Draco, I'm just saying, cause I had a couple people think that she was going to be some big thing in the story or something, I just needed someone to give Harry the rock and I thought that she was the most plausible person to do so. _

Harry quickly went to the door and looked through the peep hole to see a slightly graying man who looked to be a bit on the obese side standing stiffly in the doorway. He stuck his wand up his sleeve, just in case, and then proceeded to open the door. The man frowned when he saw Harry and asked with a heavy accent, "David?"

Draco called out, "Phillip! I'm in here."

The man, Phillip, smiled and said, "es'cuse me"

Then Phillip slipped past Harry and headed over to the coach, clicking his tongue he said, "David, How many times must we meet like this?"

Draco smiled brightly at the man and said, "You know you enjoy our little rendezvous, getting to play the scolding papa and Elise gets to play mother, sending me food and sweets."

Phillip laughed, a full belly chuckle, and Harry had to wonder what they were talking about that was so funny. Phillip suddenly sobered and asked, "You're shirt?"

Draco winced at the prospect of trying to take the shirt off, then winced wider when he realize he was going to have to ruin a perfectly good shirt, before saying, "cutting it off would probably be best."

Phillip nodded, and he quickly set his giant obnoxious purple bag onto the coffee table, before opening it up and rummaging through it. Draco noticed Harry staring at the thing in confusion and explained, "It's a standard Doctor bag in France, but Michele thought it looked too boring and that some other doctor might mistake it for theirs and what not, so she painted it with some sort of die. I think Phillip actually likes it."

Phillip smiled as he brandished a pair of wickedly sharp scissors, which with two little clicks had most of Draco's shirt off. The only section left still together was the area over Draco's lower arm, which now that Harry was looking at it seemed to be going the wrong direction. Phillip shook his head and said, "No, we wait the pain."

Harry looked confused, and Draco muttered, "He's going to give me some pain killers before he actually tries to touch my arm."

Phillip opened a side pocket on the bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. He then walked over to the kitchen part of the room and pulled out a chipped coffee mug and filled it with water before walking over and pouring three of the little pills into Draco outstretched hand. Draco grimaced as he swallowed the pills down, Phillip handed him the mug and he chugged the whole thing of water before handing it back to Phillip with a smile and a quite "thanks."

Phillip patted his cheek in an affection way, and said, "Not yet, it must be set."

Draco nodded his head and before Harry realized what was happening, before he could think to look away, Phillip had pulled a splint from his bag and with a 'snip' he cut the last of the shirt away, and before Draco's little yelp could even come out there was a 'snap', and Draco had to bight his lip to keep from screaming, because setting the damn thing hurt a million times worse than actually breaking it had. Harry thought he might be sick, because he hadn't realized the doctor was going to do that, if he had he would have looked away, because he did not need to see that.

The doctor quickly cleaned the arm with a sanitary wipe before setting up a secant splint and covering them with a goopy bandage that after a minute hardened till it was almost the strength of a hospital cast. Draco had let his head fall back and was panting like he had run a marathon. Phillip, smiled and said, "All done, Elise will send food in the morning, rest tomorrow, no working!"

Draco smiled and said, "Good night Phillip, tell the girls I send my love."

Phillip laughed as he packed up the last of his stuff and began to walk out, he paused for a moment, handed Harry the bottle of pills and said, "Try and make him rest."

Then he was gone, the door clicked closed behind him. Harry stared at the door for a few minutes then looked down at the bottle of pills, he couldn't read a word of it since it was all in French but he got the idea that these were the store bought drugs and not the kind you got at a hospital. Harry turned to Draco, who was staring at his tattered shirt with a sort of sad expression. Harry sighed and asked, "Who is Elise and Michele?"

Draco grinned, and Harry felt his heart do a little summersault, because that was the first time Draco had ever smiled such a genuine smile in his direction even if it wasn't _for_ him it was still amazing, and Draco's voice was soft as he said, "Elise is Phillip's wife and Michele is Gabriel's youngest daughter."

Harry frowned and asked, "Gabriel, is he Phillip's brother?"

Draco gave a little nod and said, "Gabriel's his youngest brother and they are way far apart in age, in fact Phillip's first daughter Nicole is only about a year or two younger than him."

Harry had never had such a pleasant conversation with Draco, and although he didn't know these people he decided that if they were close enough to Draco for him to have these kind of expressions just talking about them, then Harry wanted to know all about them. Who knows maybe he could keep Draco smiling like that, so he asked, "How many kids do they have?"

Draco seemed to think about it and said, "I've only ever met Phillip's two daughters, Nicole and Naomi they both still live in town and married well, but I'm pretty sure he's got at least one son who moved away. Gabriel has four daughters, Madelyn, Monica, Michele, and Marie, in that order, from oldest to youngest. Took till he had Marie to figure out he was actually gay."

Harry, who had taken up the rocking chair once more, asked, "Gabriel is gay?"

Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, that's kind of how we all met." Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco said, "When I first came here, Gabriel and his on again off again boyfriend, had just gotten to the off stage so Gabriel got piss drunk and tried to feel me up, and I punched him in the face for it, broke his nose and sobered him right up. After that we both felt bad so he invited me over to his house for dinner and I brought them a bottle of wine, and Elise apparently fell in love with it so she 'adopted' me" Draco put little air quotes around the word adopted.

Draco stopped talking and glanced at Harry, as though expecting him to try and make fun of his adopted family. Harry gave him a shy smile and said, "They sound nice."

Draco nodded and said, "They're good people, they're my family." Draco paused and said, "This is my home now, Potter" and Harry was surprised when for once his name wasn't laced with contempt or angry, it seemed in that moment that Draco was talking to someone who he didn't have only negative emotions towards, and his voice was soft when he added, "I don't know what you came here for, but this is my home now, and I'd rather not leave it, but they're muggles."

Harry frowned and felt a pang of anger, he had thought Draco had had a change of heart, and before he could really think about it Harry blurted out, "You're still spouting that pureblood crap? I thought you said they were your family?"

In a blink of an eye Draco's expression turned positively vicious as he snarled, "Fuck you Potter, They are my family, which is why they aren't safe if I'm here! Do you have any idea what some of my old school mates would do if they found out I was getting chummy with muggles? What my real father would do? And they have no way to protect themselves, and it's not like I can protect them. So if your planning to call the aurous or have a good laugh with your friends about how far I've fallen from the old traditions be a fucking Gryffindor about it and just tell me up front so I don't have to worry that I'm killing my family by being here!"

Harry felt a small pang, he hadn't even considered that. He took a deep breath and let it out, steadying himself for what he was about to say, "Draco, I'm not here to cause you any harm. I came here because I had to tell you about the wishing rock, and that I'm sorry, because I never realized until after you disappeared that you weren't some manufactured evil death eater I always thought you were in our school years."

Draco scoffed and said, "Only a fucking Gryffindor would come all the way to France to apologize for something that fucking stupid, and also, seeing as how you're a grown up and all, you should know that wishing rocks don't actually give you shit, they just show what you secretly want out of life. My mother used one all the time to figure out what I really wanted for my birthday."

Harry frowned and said, "But the reporter said…"

Draco growled out, "I would have thought, with your previous experience with reporters, you would learn not to just believe them at their word."

Harry crossed his arms and said, "There's still the matter that when I held the wishing Rock it thought the thing I wanted most was you."

Draco sighed and said, "You said it yourself, you didn't realize I was an actual person till after I was gone, and once you realized that you felt the need to apologize but I assume no one had any idea where I was or what had happened to me, so the rock picked up on that."

Harry frowned and said, "Then why did it show me that you were mine."

Draco opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then sighed and said, "Fuck if I know, I'm not a psychologist."

Harry suddenly blurted out, "I think I might be in love with you."

Draco blinked a few times, and then burst into laughter, deep throaty chuckles. Draco clutched at his stomach as he fell over onto the cushions of the coach and said, "Potter, do you even know what that word means?"

Harry bristle with anger, and blushed at Draco's words, of course he knew what love was, and he'd prove it to Draco. With that thought in mind Harry sped over the distance between him and Draco, who's eyes had drifted closed in his merriment, and before Draco could blink them open, Harry was onto of him, using his weight to pin him to the coach as his lips brushed over Draco's own.

Phillip(48)-The Doctor

Elise(47) –The Doctor's Wife

Nicole(28) – Doctor's first daughter

Naomi (25)– Doctor's secant daughter

Gabriel(30)- Doctor's younger Brother (and town slut)

Madelyn(13) – Gabriel's (1) Oldest daughter

Monica(11) – Gabriel's (2) daughter

Michele(10)- Gabriel's (3) daughter

Marie(8)- Gabriel's (4)youngest daughter (She was the one who picked up the phone in the first part)


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is NOT a chapter!**

I have decided that if I get one more mean review, with nothing nice in it I will end the story, whatever it is. I have been going through and I have gotten way to many mean reviews where people tell me everything that is wrong with the story and don't even let me know they like it! I've had people criticize my spelling, my grammar, my punctuation, my facts, the way I portrayed the characters, random lines they didn't understand, my facts, My actual writing style, my poor editing skills, you name it. So that's it, if I get one more review where someone tells me they don't like something, anything in the story, without at least saying they like the story itself, I will cut that story off. I understand constructive criticism, but really a lot of the reviews I'm getting aren't constructive, they are mean. I'm doing this on my own time. I love writing fan fiction, love putting it out there so people can read it, but if all I'm getting is mean reviews than I won't do it anymore. To those few who gave nice reviews THANK YOU, to those who gave mean reviews stop reading my stuff and go F yourself.

**NO MORE BAD REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: This is a pretty short Chapter, I'm sorry but I really wanted to let everyone know that I'm sorry for the Drama Queen moment, I will continue to write this story, I just had a really shitty day and I let a few mean people get to me. Thank you to all of my wonderful fans and supporters, you really help me to realize that those mean people aren't worth the drama! Alright Enjoy:_

Draco gasped in shock, and Harry quickly used the opening to delve his tongue deep into Draco's mouth, exploring it to his heart's content till they both needed to breath. He pulled back and began kissing across Draco's jaw and down his neck, leaving a trail of Love bites to show just who Draco belonged to. Draco wriggled and said, "Potter, What do you think you're…."

He pause and his eyes shuttered as Harry began to leave a more defined mark using his teeth. When Harry began to once again move lower Draco gasped out, "I don't think we should… Oh Merlin!"

Harry smiled around the nipple he had just sucked on. He had always hoped in his imaginings that Draco would be sensitive, but Harry had never imagined he would be this sensitive. He had noticed after the kiss the slowly growing hardness pressed against his thigh, and as he began to play with Draco's nipples he could feel it harden to its full length, and knew in that instant that he could make Draco come, without even touching his cock. Draco hadn't even tried to make another protest after those two initial ones and was now making hot little mewling sounds that made him hard as a rock.

Harry stopped his tweaking, but before Draco could finish his little groan of protest, Harry had made quick work of belt and tugged his pants and underwear down to his knees, freeing the already weeping erection. Draco opened his mouth like he might protest, but it turned to a shout of surprised pleasure as Harry took him into his mouth and after only a few sucks and a swirl of his tongue Draco came, screaming his pleasure. Harry drank down the slightly bitter liquid, not wanting to let a single drop escape, and then gave Draco a few soft licks as he came down from the high Harry had given him.

Draco was panting and trying to get his thoughts together, but he couldn't even remember the last time he did something like this. 'Oh shit' Draco thought, because Potter had just done that. This whole wonderful mind blowing experience was thanks to Potter. Because Draco might have been called a Slytherin Slut more times than he could count, but the truth was he had never been with anyone like that. He had never trusted anyone enough to be with them like that, had always been afraid that his fellow bedmate would stab him in the back, figuratively and metaphorically. That was the real reason people had started calling him the Ice Prince, not because he was good at hiding his emotions, although that was a part of it, but because everyone wanted him but he gave everyone the cold shoulder. Even Pansy had called him it on several occasions.

Harry was watching his face, as though inspecting a very important potion ingredient, and he had a faint smile that was making Draco's heart to crazy little flips and he didn't know what to do, what to say, because he just realized that Potter might be the one person Draco could trust. Because they might have been school rivals, they might have done some horrible things to each other, hell they might have almost killed each other a couple times, but Potter was always the honest straight forward Gryffindor, even when Draco hadn't been wither of those things. He would never have to worry about Potter stabbing him in the back, because Harry, yes he was definitely Harry now, just didn't have it in him to do something like that.


End file.
